


See You Tomorrow (i wanna hold your hand)

by ukogichun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - seeing the future, F/F, SURPRISE SHIPS AHA, i like the dayeon team up here, its all fun and games until -, just a bunch of high school students in danger so dayeon is there to the rescue, lets mihyun, look at the messy relationship tags aha, what is plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: what if you got to see a person’s future? would you rewrite it or just let their fate come to them?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. i see the future in your eyes (but actually in your dreams and hand)

**Author's Note:**

> when i said i want this kind of fics then I'm writing it because no one would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she's not the only one who can see the future.

This is strange and not even science can explain it. 

**Kim Dahyun can see the future in just a touch.**

She was 8 when she got into an accident, she could’ve barely survived but miracle does happen. After she was discharged from the hospital she felt like there's something that has changed in her. _She felt like she was reborn as a superhero._

Every time she plays with her friends and unknowingly she’d hold her friend's hand and suddenly her head will start flashing some strange episodes or visions that she’s sure hasn’t happened yet. When all these things were just new to her she just ignored it and thought that maybe she’s just daydreaming.

She was 9 when she realized that she can really see the future and its not just a daydream. She tested this on her friend Tzuyu who was having a tekken match with her, she made a high five with her before they start the match and she saw Tzuyu’s fate. She saw Tzuyu lost because she let Chaeyoung played the last round and it was a bad idea.

_“trust me don’t let Chaeyoung play you’ll lose” Dahyun chuckles nervously as they are on the last round, one more win._

_“nahh she’ll treat me Ice cream if we lost to you,” Tzuyu said while letting Chae sit. “you better not mess this up!”_

_“make it two Ice cream Chae” Dahyun laughs. **She already saw all of this.**_

****

_“blah blah! Let's just end this” Chaeyoung did a little stretching before touching the joystick and buttons._

_In the end Dahyun won and Chaeyoung brought them Ice Cream._

Dahyun doesn’t really use her abilities, in fact, she don’t want to use it at all. So when she turned 10 she started wearing fingerless gloves so that if ever she wants to give high fives their skin won’t have contact completely and it won’t be a problem. When she started wearing fingerless gloves she stated that she just want to have a change of fashion.

Also, her friends don’t know about her ability. Only her family.

Its quite fascinating when you have this kind of ability, its either a curse or a blessing. But for Dahyun she thinks of it as a curse. She could’ve used her ability in such good use but she doubts herself. She still doubted her ability. She saw her mother’s incoming death but she didn’t do anything to stop it until the day came, _it did happen._

She could’ve stopped it. _But she’s not a superhero anyway._

Years later and she’s still carrying the bag of regret _and it won’t ever go away_. Now that she’s 17 no one can still explain her ability, not even the best doctors or scientists in the whole world.

It's **August 28 2015** and it’s the second week of their school as a third-year high school.

For 3 consecutive years of her high school life, she’s still in the same section as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. _She swore that she didn’t see all of this_ but she just let fate do their thing.

“I think I might copy your fashion and start wearing fingerless gloves too,” Chaeyoung said while chewing her chicken sandwich. “and I won't get tired on telling you that you look cool with your gloves”

“gee thanks, you’re always telling me that for at least once a week for the past 7 years. I love your consistency”

“well thank you and this is Son Chaeyoung at your service” Tzuyu and Dahyun watched Chaeyoung bowed down.

Its break time and only a few people are in their classroom eating their food. Everyone is minding their own business.

“oh by the way I heard from the other section that someone will be transferred here!” Tzuyu said gently. “and I think it's your crush” the last sentences were said in a soft voice.

“I don’t have a crush” Chaeyoung answered in a soft voice.

“not you but Dahyun!” Tzuyu said softly.

“why are you two talking in a low voice??” Dahyun leans forward and joins them. “and which of my crushes?”

“Myoui Mina…”

Their classroom door slowly swung open, a person was going to enter. Then there appeared a pretty girl In her red jacket.

“ah hello” she greeted and everybody just looked at her and went back to their business right after. No one seems to give a damn about her but Dahyun can’t keep her eyes off of her.

“is that your crush-“ Dahyun flicked Chaeyoung’s mouth before she could even finish her sentence. “ouch!”

Mina elegantly walks towards the empty seat behind Dahyun, she’s just behind Dahyun, and little did she know Dahyun is having a short circuit right know.

Mina was transferred from Section 3C to Section 3B (Dahyun’s section). There are no reasons why she was transferred but it was just a sudden decision with her adviser. Mina doesn’t mind at all even though she’s being separated from her friends Park Jihyo and Minatozaki Sana.

She likes being alone anyway, its her comfort ground.

“wait” Dahyun slowly stood up. “I think I’m forgetting something”

“Are you getting old?”

Dahyun is seeing some blurry scenarios in her head _she didn’t even have skin contact with someone what is happening to her_ so she ran out of her classroom to get some fresh air but instead she bumped into another student who’s also running. _Her fingertips touch a bit of her hand before she landed on the ground._

“oh no kid I’m sorry!”

**_Meeting with people. Giving her choices making her choose. She should not choose anything._ ** _She just saw the girl's future in a little while._

“don’t choose anything at all” those words just escaped from Dahyun’s mouth. The girl could only look at her with a big confusion in her face.

“so you can see it too”

Dahyun had her eyes widened with what the girl had said. _What does she mean?_

* * *

**Im Nayeon can see the future in her dreams.** It starts like this: she’ll dream of a person (it can be someone she knows or some stranger) and the dream won’t stop occurring unless she’ll do something with it.

or she can also dream of something she wants to know like for example she can ask her dreams if she has a chance on her crush or asks her dream if she’ll fail the test. Her dreams will give her answers.

The last time she can’t stop dreaming the same scenario was in third-grade and its about Jeongyeon. The dream was about her making friends with Jeongyeon and if she won’t make friends with Jeongyeon the girl will be lonely for the rest of her school life. Nayeon hesitated at first because making friends is not a thing that she would do and she hates making first moves.

One day when she sprained her ankle in a PE class Jeongyeon gave her a piggyback ride all the way to the clinic, Nayeon thought that maybe that’s the perfect timing to ask for friendship.

And in from that moment, a friendship between her and Yoo Jeongyeon bloomed.

She thought that her weird dreams are over now but then one night she had a dream about her older sister, her sister went into an outing with her friends and an accident happen. She got hit by a white van.

She tried stopping her sister from going out with her friends but her sister didn’t listen. Failed from stopping her sister, that whole day she hopped that her abilities aren’t real after all, she hoped that her dreams are just all fake but then the next morning they receive a call from her sister’s number.

But it was not her sister who called, it was another person who took her sister into the hospital but sadly they couldn't save her life.

Ever since that happened Nayeon promised that she’ll help people who’re in danger in her dreams. She’ll never let that happen again now that she’s sure she can prevent what would happen in the future.

Years passed and she stopped dreaming about the future but suddenly one day, months after she turned 18, she had a very strange dream. _It was a vivid dream._

**3 girls will die. 5 girls will make a wrong turn and everything will be messed up including her life. She needs this one girl to help her to stop all of this.**

What’s weirder is that there were given dates.

She has now all of the information of the 8 girls from her dream thankfully they are just at the same school as her, all she need to do first is to keep in touch with this girl named **Kim Dahyun**. She’s just in the same year as her but in a different section.

It says in her dream that she needs Kim Dahyun so she’ll go get her and do whatever it takes to keep in touch with her.

**August 27 2015, after school.**

She begged the school principal and section 3C adviser to transfer **Myoui Mina** to section 3B, the section where **Kim Dahyun** is. She got this little information a few days ago that Dahyun has a big fat crush on Mina.

She’ll keep Dahyun and Mina close to each other because she knows that if she’ll tell Dahyun _something_ she’s 100% sure Dahyun won’t hesitate and protect Mina.

**Things you do for love.**

Her plan of transferring Mina to Dahyun’s section succeeded. Now all she have to is talk to Dahyun tomorrow.

**August 28 2015, break time.**

She brought a pocket note that she could carry easily anywhere she go. The notebook includes the future (like literally) of the 8 girls from her dream.

**Yoo Jeongyeon. Hirai Momo. Minatozaki Sana. Park Jihyo. Myoui Mina. Kim Dahyun. Son Chaeyoung. Chou Tzuyu.**

Those are the names of the eight girls.

She won’t have a problem with Jeongyeon, Sana and Jihyo since she’s close with them. Mina is also close with Jihyo and Sana but Mina never joined them when she invites for a hangout. _Who the hell is Hirai Momo,_ Nayeon wrote that down in her notes. Dahyun is friends with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. _Ah easy shit._

“did I forgot something?” Nayeon feels like her head is spinning. “what the hell is happening to me”

Nayeon feels dizzy but then she chooses to run. _What a dumb idea._ She ran with both of her eyes closed because she feels dizzy so she gotta close her eyes. _Ah dumb._

She didn’t saw a door opened from not-so-far-away and a student came out running towards her and the next thing she knew they already bumped at each other but the other girl got the most impact.

_She felt the girl’s fingertips touched her hand before she fell from the ground._

“oh no kid I’m sorry!” Nayeon apologized right away. The dizziness that she was feeling minutes ago was gone.

“don’t choose anything at all” Nayeon was confused with what the girl said.

And then Nayeon remembered that she’s having a meeting later with the SGs and they are making her choose between something which is to be discussed in the meeting.

“so you can see it too” the girl looked at her like she said something unbelievable.

The girl was not just any random girl. It was Kim Dahyun, the girl that she’s been looking for.

“what are you talking about?” Dahyun stood up. “what do you mean by I can see?”

_Can this little fella chill._ “I mean you can see it too right? the way, the road, the path but why did you bump at me?” Nayeon is really bad at making excuses.

“oh I’m sorry too I was feeling a little but off seconds ago…” Dahyun rubbed her eyes when Nayeon grabbed her both by the shoulder.

“I need to tell you-“

**RINNGGGGG**. Break time is over.

“-later perhaps”

Nayeon watched Dahyun went back to her room. Then from there, she saw Mina… looking at Dahyun. _Looks like she already knows who’s doing the first move._ Well someone told her that Mina has already her eyes for someone. _She just hopes that its Dahyun._

Wow, so Nayeon is also gonna play the cupid now.

* * *

Lunchtime and the meeting happened. Nayeon followed Dahyun's advice, she didn't choose anything. 

and with her choice, nothing bad happened. 

is it what she thinks it is? about Dahyun...

Maybe she's not the only one who can see the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you think of it ,':)


	2. glad you came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayeon slowly becoming as partners.

**August 28 2015, after school.**

Nayeon waited for Dahyun to come out of her den and snatched her away from her friends, Dahyun didn’t even react but she just let Nayeon take her to wherever Nayeon plans to. Dahyun is trusting a stranger to take her anywhere, _she touched Nayeon’s hand_.

Now Dahyun has an idea _why_. They stopped at the school gate and calls it as a private place to talk something.

“I think this is a safe place” Nayeon looks around.

“definitely” Dahyun clears her throat. “now what do you want to talk about? Is it something important or…”

“I have a mission and I need you to stick with me until the end of it” Nayeon said, her voice sounded sincere. “this is serious”

Dahyun looks hesitant in what Nayeon is saying, should she trust her? Same grade but a year older, not really acquaintance and they wouldn’t know each other’s existence if they didn’t collided to each other earlier.

“oh by the way I’m Im Nayeon” Nayeon offered her hand hoping for Dahyun to accept it but then she only look at it.

“I’m Kim Dahyun and I don’t shake hands uhmm sorry” Dahyun slightly bowed, she looks apologetic so Nayeon accepts.

And this is where the awkward atmosphere starts but good thing Nayeon brings out their topic again. Dahyun still looks unsure about what she’s gonna say or do.

“give me a reason why should I team up with you”

Hearing the word ‘team up’ gives Nayeon the rush of excitement in her blood. The same feeling you’ll feel when you ask someone to be your groupmate and they accept your request.

_Why should Kim Dahyun team up with me? an easy question for a simple answer._

“this so-called mission involves the safety your friends Chaeyoung and Tzuyu” Nayeon answered confidently with her arms crossed. “and of course the love of your life, Myoui Mina”

Nayeon’s sure using the magic word ‘Mina’ can change Dahyun’s heart right away but she’s not responding. Dahyun’s in deep thought.

“Who are you exactly?” Dahyun’s question kept ringing inside Nayeon’s head its like she’s being asked in a recitation a question that she doesn’t know the answer.

_who am i? a girl who can see the future in her dreams?_ Nayeon found a perfect answer.

“I’m just like you” Nayeon’s answer made Dahyun was taken aback. “wait is there a problem-”

“DAHYUN! FINALLY WE FOUND YOU!” Dahyun’s friends arrive and with that Dahyun can finally take a deep breath and escape this situation.

“I’m sorry I have to think about this first” Dahyun apologized.

“oh okay! Here’s my number just call me if you’ve finally decided..” Nayeon bring out her sticky note with her number already written on it, _she looks prepared_ , and gave it to Dahyun. “call me right away” Dahyun just nodded and walk to her friends waiting for her.

Dahyun took a look at the sticky note with the number written on it and still she hesitates about joining Nayeon but one thing for sure.

She’s just like her.

* * *

Dahyun couldn’t sleep, she can still recall the things that she saw in Nayeon even though it's all blurry.

**They are partners helping 7 more girls in danger. They became close.** That’s all she can clearly see.

She’s 100% sure that Nayeon can also see the future just like her but why does Nayeon want to save them? is she trying to be the hero?

_why can’t I think like Nayeon too?_

Dahyun search for the sticky note that Nayeon gave her, maybe she should give it a try. This time she hopes she can stop all of the bad things that will happen to her loved ones.

She dialed Nayeon’s number, it rang, someone answered.

_“I’m assuming you’re Dahyun, I’m glad you made up your mind”_

* * *

Nayeon decided to meet up at this late. She don’t know why but she just feels like talking with Dahyun, it’s a surprise that Dahyun agreed.

They decided to meet up at a convenience store near their school, its already 10:39 pm and there are only a few people walking around. While waiting for Dahyun she brought a sprite, one for her and for Dahyun. _What a thoughtful unnie._

Dahyun arrived wearing a red hoodie and checkered pants _look like she’s ready for bedtime._ And of course her signature fingerless gloves, _why does she wears gloves all the time_.

“here’s a sprite as a thank you treat for coming and of course teaming up with me” Nayeon reached the sprite to Dahyun but she just stared at it so she just placed it on the table. “c’mon give me a high five partner!”

“I don’t wanna hold your hand” Dahyun said emotionless. “or touch or whatever”

“c’mon I’m trying to be cheerful here!” Nayeon tries to lift up the mood but Dahyun isn’t doing the same. “what if your crush asked you to hold your hand would you refuse it too?”

Dahyun thinks. “that can be settled in a different way” and then sit back.

“I can’t believe you??”

“I can’t believe me too” Dahyun chuckles and opened her sprite and it exploded straight right to her face. Nayeon stands up and she doesn’t know what to do.

“OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I MUST’VE SHAKE IT BY MISTAKE AND I SWEAR I DIDN’T KNOW!” Nayeon apologized and thankfully she has a hanky in her pocket. Nayeon wipes Dahyun’s now sticky face. “I’m really sorry..”

“Its okay unnie”

* * *

That night Nayeon decided to dream of Dahyun and woke up crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	3. the kind of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is finally joining the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

**August 31 2015**

Dahyun spent the weekend by playing with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at the arcade and accepting challenges, _they all won it, Dahyun has the power._ Not to mention she avoided Nayeon’s calls the whole weekend and she felt bad for not giving a care.

Why would Im Nayeon suddenly enter Kim Dahyun’s life just to do this mission? Dahyun thinks she’s crazy. But the things that she saw from Nayeon was real. In the end, Dahyun would still help Nayeon do this mission anyway.

The teacher changed Dahyun and Mina’s seat, now Mina is seating in front of Dahyun. So Dahyun spent the whole science class looking at her gorgeous back. _I wonder what future looks like with you, should I hold your hand?_

But the fear of holding Mina’s hand terrifies Dahyun, she doesn’t want to see her future, to see Mina’s future _without her_. Dahyun loves to jump into scenarios like that so she already accepted the bitter truth that Mina and her will never be together. _What a hopeless romantic._

“I don’t wanna hold your hand-“

“uhm Dahyun?” an angelic voice spoke beside Dahyun, it was Mina holding her science book. “I think you dropped this?” now Mina is reaching it to Dahyun. _No I said I don’t want to hold your hand._

Dahyun quickly stood up. “ah thanks just put it in my desk” Dahyun awkwardly smiled and left the classroom. _Now Mina will think I’m weird._

When she’s already out of her room she took a deep breath and now everything is back to normal.

“I will never hold your hand-“

“what the fuck was that” that voice startled Dahyun, it was none other than Nayeon. “why are you so awkward around her?”

“why are you here?” Dahyun ignored the question. Nayeon seems to think of an answer.

“you were ignoring my calls for the whole weekend!” Nayeon pointed at Dahyun whose now slowly shrinking every time Nayeon points her. “don’t you know how important this mission to me??” now that’s something serious.

“and of course to you!”

“okay okay I’m sorry” Dahyun raises her hand for a surrender. “you keep on telling me this _mission_ that I don’t even know what to do with it and how come I am a part of it.” Nayeon was about to say something but Dahyun cut her off right away. “yes I know something bad will happen and yes we are going to stop it but how…” every word Dahyun say she took a step towards Nayeon.

“..did…you…know..” Nayeon feels like she’s on a hot seat, this is it Nayeon has to shot her ultimate shot.

“and if I told you that I can see the future in my dreams will you take this mission seriously?? “ Nayeon said in a low voice that only she and Dahyun can understand. “tell me”

_Gotcha Im Nayeon._ Dahyun smirked and then it turned into a laugh.

“what? Do you think I’m joking?” Dahyun can’t stop laughing and Nayeon has a flame slowly rising in her head, _isn’t that anger from inside out._

**_“Mina will disappear on December 24 2015”_ **

Dahyun stopped laughing and her face looks like she just saw a ghost. She should really trust Nayeon.

“ **September 7 2015… October 19 2015… November 11 2015… December 24 2015…** these are the fucking dates” Nayeon is so serious right now, one single laugh and she’ll gonna throw Dahyun out of her sight.

“tell me what’s gonna happen on these dates” Dahyun is now interested in the mission.

Nayeon laughed making Dahyun confused. “I’m not gonna tell you a single damn thing unless you are serious about it” then Nayeon left Dahyun frozen from where she’s standing.

Nayeon’s sure that Dahyun’s gonna chase her anyway but no Dahyun didn’t. So Nayeon decided to just avoid Dahyun the whole day.

For Dahyun she can’t stop thinking about what Nayeon told her. _She can really see the future just like me_. But Dahyun doesn’t have any plans on telling her that she can also see the future but only in a different and easy way.

_Mina is gonna disappear_. No, she can’t afford to lose Mina. She’s not gonna let that happen. She has to do something, she has to start being serious about this mission.

She’s going to save Mina.

Dahyun wonders what's gonna happen on the other dates that Nayeon mention. Will she get in trouble too? What about Chaeyoung and Tzuyu? And who are the other people?

Curiosity is killing Dahyun and she can't concentrate the whole afternoon class, thankfully Mina’s gorgeous back is calming her. _And when every time I look at her I found peace._ Dahyun just laughs silently every time she remembers the “quote” that she made inspired by her big fat crush to Mina.

Ever since the first day of freshmen days, Mina was a transferee, Dahyun will never forget the day that how Mina accidentally spilled ketchup on her uniform and how she panickily wiped it with her hanky. Until now Dahyun still has her hanky hidden in her so-called safe and with a note _‘thou shall not touch’._

_I wonder if Mina’s heart is already taken, who could be that lucky bastard._

Their bell rings as their class has already ended, its dismissal time and also arcade time for the three of them. Before leaving school, Dahyun decided to talk to Nayeon first. (she noticed how Nayeon avoided her during lunch)

“hey uhh Nayeon unnie-“

_Did she just called me unnie? Wow._ “I don’t wanna talk to you” Nayeon ignores her and just continued on putting stuff in her locker.

“I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I-M S-O-R-R-“

“okay shush you don’t need to spell it all out” Nayeon was annoyed with that, what a sincere sorry but anyway she can't resist Kim Dahyun aka her only partner in this mission. “I’m glad you finally made up your mind and… are you sure you’re serious about taking this seriously?”

Dahyun made a salute. “sir yes sir!” Nayeon laughs even though it's not funny.

“EHEM DAHYUN WE NEED TO GO NOW!” that was Chaeyoung with Tzuyu beside her. Dahyun was about to bid bye to Nayeon and join them but then Nayeon’s question made her stop.

“you’re doing this for Mina right?”

Dahyun smiles. “not just for her but for the sake of everybody as well”

They are going to save everyone.

* * *

Spending time in the arcade with is their stress reliever. Also forgetting the harsh world around them by only looking at a screen with their animated character and winning each fight on their way. The imaginary world is way better than reality, if they can only be sucked inside the console they wouldn’t mind.

They are just sitting beside each other and each has its own arcade machine with Dahyun in the middle and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the sides. While waiting for challengers they just practice play against the AI.

“what’s taking them so long” Chaeyoung whines as she rests her head on the controllers. “why do we always late for the losers-“

“ehem” someone clears their throat from behind. “we actually arrived here minutes ago”

Dahyun stands up and Tzuyu too, Chaeyoung was the last one who stood up. The three girls in front of them seem like a whole new people with their outfits, they look like they are going to crash a party with their outfits.

“what’s with that??” Dahyun asked eyeing on their clothes, matching leather jackets and jeans. “you all went to school wearing that?”

The oldest of the three of them answered, **_Yves_**. “yeah that’s why we are late because we still change into these outfits.” When _**Chuu**_ whos also one of them laughs that’s when all six of them laughed together.

Yes they are friends and they are not rivals or something, they just like challenging each other just for fun and nothing else, but sometimes the team who lose buys the food after the game. For the main event, they look for other challengers who is willing to play with money involved and that’s where the fun starts.

“its really hard to find challengers these days who’s willing to play with money” **_Hyejoo_** , the youngest of them, said. “weak players, scared of always risking”

“that’s because you’re too good to play with” Dahyun lifts up the mood. “you’re always full of surprises though” Dahyun winked at Hyejoo and making her receive a smack back from Hyejoo.

“since no challengers today who’s going to play with who?” Tzuyu asked.

Dahyun quickly pulled Chuu close to her. “yeah I’m playing with Chuu this time” Dahyun whispers something to Chuu. “its because you suck” it was only a joke but still Chuu kicked Dahyun’s butt.

“okay Yves you’re mine!” Chaeyoung said then she awkwardly put her arms around Yves. “I’m not playing with Hyejoo though like never.” Chaeyoung said it in a low voice that only the two of them can hear it.

“wow Tzuyu and Me then!” Hyejoo claps and Tzuyu just shrugged. But before they started playing Dahyun removed her gloves and all of them went into a high five. Dahyun found herself smiling after the high five while putting back her gloves.

_Looks like we are getting free foods again._


	4. first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun makes a move. Nayeon made a small decision.

**September 2 2015**

Nayeon and Dahyun don’t really have a concrete plan on how they’ll going to do this mission but in the meantime, they try to be close to each other. Dahyun is watching Mina from afar even if she’s only in front of her (so close yet so far), she doesn’t even have the courage to approach her and talk to her. She thinks that maybe Mina is already uncomfortable around her, Dahyun sucks at things like this.

Dahyun may be good at talking to everyone but only doing bad when talking to Mina. _Why is the world so cruel._ She has to at least do something so that her cool image for Mina (if it's still there) won’t change.

_‘should I tell her a joke or should I do something cool in front of the class or-‘_

Dahyun went back to her senses when their English teacher said _“find a partner”_. Even if its a work by partner Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu will beg until the teacher will let them work in there but today is different. _Maybe this is the chance Dahyun has been waiting for._

“Mina do you have a partner?” Dahyun asked in her normal voice, everyone in the room right now is a mess, Mina doesn’t seem to hear it so she has to ask again. “Mina do you-“

“We can be partners” Mina answered without looking back at Dahyun. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung looked at Dahyun with the biggest grin on their face just like a proud mother. “Is it alright with you?”

“Okay sure-“ Mina turns her chair around just to face Dahyun, after she did that Dahyun feels like she’s slowly melting down from her seat but still she has to maintain her cool image.

Their teacher said some instructions but Dahyun only paid attention to Mina’s face while writing their name on a piece of paper. _Myoui Mina and Kim Dahyun but it looks better if we change Myoui to Kim._

“I’m surprised you asked me…” _I didn’t as you out yet._ “…because in times like this you just always want to work with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu then you just shut your doors for others” _Mina is not this talkative but why is she talking so much today._

“so Dahyun why me?”

_Because you’re my crush? Ah no! I think I already like you? and I’ve been liking you for a very long time now and I think this is the chance the world has given me?_

“You’re the closest one who’s sitting next to me so… I choose you” Dahyun said flatly and noticed how Mina stopped writing. _You’re the closest to my heart._

The school bell rang saying its already time for the next subject. Mina stands up and passed the paper to their teacher (just to let her know they are partners).

“I’m glad you choose me thanks” Mina smiles then she turns her chair back to its right facing.

The English class ended that way and Dahyun didn’t even know what was the partnering for.

* * *

**September 3 2015**

Everyday Nayeon regrets why she ran for Student Government Organization presidency and she won (she should’ve given it to Jihyo) and being a president in any type of organization is such a pain in the ass. But at least she has her best friend Yoo Jeongyeon ( the vice president ) who always supports her.

“oh would you look at her, this is the first time I’m seeing her went here to have recess” Nayeon looked at where is Jeongyeon looking at. “I’m proud of her”

It was **Hirai Momo** who’s Jeongyeon talking about. A new transferee this year in her class, rarely speaks, doesn’t have friends, and an outcast, everyone in their classroom calls her that. Honestly speaking there is nothing wrong with her so why would people in their class make fun of her just because she’s not good at socializing.

Nayeon remembers that Momo is one of the people she’s going to save, but how exactly.

“Let’s be friends with her” Nayeon decides and Jeonyeon got choked on her food. “Well she’s pretty and I think you’ll like her” now Nayeon teases Jeongyeon.

“It's okay we can be friends with her but I already like someone else” Jeongyeon takes a bite of her sandwich.

“That’s new..” Nayeon moves closer to Jeongeyon like she’s trying to know something from her. “..so tell me who..”

_You._

“you’ll know soon because for now, I want to enjoy my sandwich and I thought you want to be friends with Momo? Now go approach her then” Jeongyeon just enjoyed every corner of her sandwich and of course the time spent with Nayeon.

Nayeon tried to focus on her food but her head can’t stop thinking about Momo, not in a romantic way but she really wants to approach Momo. _To approach or to not approach that is the question-_

Their peace was disturbed when a group of so-called-mean-girls keeps on laughing something, of course, Nayeon is there to the rescue and as a surprise, it was Momo who are they laughing at. Momo on the ground all soaked up in orange juice.

“don’t you bitches have other business rather than doing this?" Nayeon has powers so don’t you mess with the president. “how many times will i-“

“oh no president is throwing us into detention again!” their ‘leader’ mocked Nayeon. “you think we're scared? Bitch we can crash detention too!”

Just because their families donate the most for their school doesn’t mean they can do anything they want here. **Kim Jennie, Bae Joohyun, and Kim Chungha**. Who do they think they are?

“don’t you worry girls I won’t be throwing you into detention” Nayeon smiles and the three looked at each other while giggling. “its suspension this time” when Nayeon helps Momo stood up and left the scene that’s when the three of them started saying things that Nayeon doesn’t need to care about, she brought Momo to their table and looked at Jeongyeon who’s still enjoying her sandwich.

“is that your third sandwich? As far as I know, you’re not really a big eater-“

“fourth sandwich” Nayeon just rolled her eyes and snatched Jengyeon's sandwich from her. She’s going to ask for something and Jeongyeon needs to pay attention.

“I need to borrow your clothes for Momo-“

“I have extras in my locker” this is definitely the first time Nayeon and Jeongyeon heard her said something else instead of “present” in the class. It was revolutionary.

* * *

Nayeon and Jeongyeon waited for Momo outside of the girl's comfort room, they are already 5 minutes late for their class but that doesn’t matter at all.

“Are you really telling the principal to give them suspension?” Jeongyeon’s curiosity jumped out.

“nope. I’m just scaring them and I don’t care if they’ll believe it” Nayeon said flatly with her arms cross. “and thank god they aren’t in the same class with us” for the past 3 years Nayeon and Jeongyeon never been in the same class with them and at the same time they pity those people who are in the same class as them, the class 3C. Such an annoying bitches.

“I bet Jihyo is having a hard time dealing with them” Jeongyeon guesses and she’s right anyway. Park Jihyo class 3C president, she’s been their homeroom president for 3 years now and for this year she ran as the secretary for Student Government Organization.

“Jihyo is a strong girl she can handle those bitches-“

“I’m done.” Momo really likes surprises. “Thanks for being with me and see you at class-“ Nayeon hold on to Momo’s shoulder and stopped her. Momo looks scared so Nayeon just patted Momo’s shoulder.

“From now on you will have our company now” is Momo hearing this right, she doesn’t want to believe them. “we will be your friends”

_What if they just want to play with me? what if they just want something from me? What if they are much worst than them?_ her thoughts are giving her anxiety.

“Momo you can trust us..” Jeongeyon also gives her an assured pat on the shoulder. _I can’t trust any one._

“I don’t know..” Momo is avoiding eye contact, the two can also feel Momo’s worries. “my father told me to not trust anyone here so its better if I’ll just be alone forever-“

Nayeon held both of Momo’s cheeks making her look straight to her eyes. “Listen. There’s nothing to worry about Momo, you can trust us.”

_Im Nayeon, it looks like I can trust her. Its already been a month and she’s the only one whom I can feel like I’m safe. Who is she? I don’t know but let me try._

“okay…”

Jeongyeon celebrates and Nayeon gives Momo a hug, _it’s the first time someone hugged Momo that is not blood-related._

Everything is starting to go the way how Nayeon wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take note: they are all in the same year okay? third-year students. 
> 
> Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo - 3A  
> Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu - 3B  
> Sana and Jihyo - 3C


End file.
